Falling to Earth
by Ijusttaserdyou
Summary: This is the story of how I fell in love. With a boy. His name: Leo Valdez. But there's only one problem, I am a star. My name? Selene.
1. I get captured

**Hey Guys, this is a story I have had in my head for a while, and I need to get it out, so here you go. I probably won't update until around February 15th or so, so don't expect much.**

* * *

Falling. A sensation that I had never really experienced before. What hit me? I'm not sure that anything hit me. Maybe I just fell. Maybe I was kicked out. Whatever the cause, I fell from the sky. I think that the fates intended for it to be that way.

As I fell, I thought to myself,' what happens, when I hit the ground? Do I break into a thousand little pieces, or do I crumble, and shatter?' Clearly, none of that happened, or I wouldn't be here today. Telling you the story. The story of how I fell in love. With a boy. His name: Leo Valdez.

* * *

After I hit the ground, I realized that I was in the middle of a crater. I suppose that it was suitable, considering the fact that I am a star. I think I'll just skip the boring parts of traveling a thousand miles, just to end up in a park.

The little children were speaking in a language that I had never heard before. As I turned around, I saw a man; a dark figure, behind a tree.I crept slowly up to him, only to find myself with a sack over my head. I could hardly breathe, much less scream for help, so I stayed silent.

I was led into a metal building. And thrown into a cage, where the mask was taken man who held the mask was very handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a little cut, just above his lip.

He shackled me to the wall, and said with a snarl," The pretty thing just couldn't stay away. A daughter of Poseidon she said. With a silver dress she said. But what do I get? A pretty confused little girl, who is in desperate need of some discipline. "

* * *

The next five months were a repetitive cycle. Kick, slap, fall, stand up, kick, fall, slap. it went on like that, until one day, after the man left. I heard footsteps, so I backed up against the wall, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

My chains slipped and rattled just as a mass of brown curly hair walked through the doorway. It was a man, but his gaze was curious, not threatening. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and he wore a mischievous lopsided grin.

He looked for where the noise came from. My hand slipped onto the floor, and the wound in my arm reopened. I yelped, involuntarily. And that's when I fainted, just as I saw the boy lean over me.

* * *

**So, review me what you think. LOves ya lots. DISCLAIMER...**


	2. I start to glow

Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers:

zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis

R5isamazing

IzzyQuagmire0907

WindOfLight

Quintic

angel38380

anywho, back to my wonderful story.

Selene's point of view.

I slowly rubbed my eyes, while they adjusted to the light of the room. Everything here was white except for the walls, which were a metallic bronze. I sat up, cautiously, so as to not reopen my wounds. Strangely, I felt no burning sensation, or tingle, like I did in my cell. I looked down, and saw that every injury that I had, had disappeared.

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room as a young boy- I recognized him as the one who had gone into the cell rooms- stepped inside. He looked over, and seeing that I was awake, walked over towards me. He looked at my wounds, and upon seeing that I was awake, his face brightened up with his smile.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes though. I quickly found my voice. "Where am I? Who are you? Where did you find me?" His smile quickly vanished. "You are in the Argo 2. I am The supreme commander, and repair boy but that's not important, of the Argo 2. And I was going to ask you, why were you in the vaults?"

That puzzled me. Why had I been in the vaults? It looked more like a prison to me. "I don't know. Someone put a bag onto my head, and the rest is history." He smiled, in a friendly manner. "Well, we might need to get you some new clothes." I looked down at my tattered silver dress and internally winced. The door opened once again, and two young women walked in.

One was pregnant, with black eyes, like the night sky, and silky looking brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. The other girl was very pretty, and like the other girl, was wearing no makeup. Her hair was brown and uneven, but attractive. **(no you pervs, she's not gay.) **

The girls quickly made their way to my bed and smiled. The pregnant one smiled and said," Hello, my name is Reyna. This is Piper." I smiled at Reyna and Piper. "You're demigods." To say they looked shocked would be an understatement. Piper smiled so big that it stretched her face a little.

"Yeah, how did you know? Oh, my gods, you guys what if she's a demigod too. Do you think she knows-" Leo quickly cut her off. "Piper, I was thinking that you could go help Selene change. I don't think she's a demigod. I'm not sure what she is-no offence." I shook my head and smiled. Piper took my hand and pulled me up.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIME SKIP

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue shirt to match my blue eyes and blonde hair. I also had some blue jean shorts on, and my hair- well, Piper had pulled it into a French braid that went down to my back. "Thanks, Piper, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem" She was beaming. "it was fun. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" I had to think about that one. I used to be a demigod, but I'm not anymore. "I guess…" I didn't want to answer. I was comfortable. If they knew that I was a star, I would be treated like an outsider.

I felt so at ease with Piper, Reyna, and Leo. Leo made me want to melt. Reyna gave a powerful protective vibe off, in a good way. Piper was treating me like a sister.

I looked at Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. She wasn't looking at my face anymore, she was looking at me in general. "Umm, Selene?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You're glowing."

Well, might as well tell her now.

**So, yeah. Interesting and fun. Blehblehbleh. Please review. Blehbleh bleh. Thank you for your support. Blehblehbleh. If you tell me at exactly what time you finished reading this, your name and answer will be put in the next chapter. That is the challenge today.**


	3. waitwhat?

**Wow, you guys. I haven't updated this in a while. So, here you go.**

* * *

_Piper's point of view._

_Oh my Gods, she's glowing. GLOWING! I have to show Jason. What the ***_entercursewordofyourchoicehe re***_is she!?_

She stuttered, and started playing with her French braid. Or the ends of it. "I- um- You see- I mighthavepossablyfallenfromt heskyafterIwaskickedoutofcou rtandthenIlandeddownhereandm aypossiblyhaveacedentalyhave beenabusedbysomecreepoandthe nyouguysfoundmeandIreallydid n'twantyouguystoknowbutthenIst artedglowingsoyoumayormaynot haveguessedthatIamastar. Please don't hurt me."

What the…

**_Selene's point of view_**

Oh god, I am so stupid. She couldn't possibly have understood all of that. I took a deep breath. " Um, what I meant to say was…"

Let's just say that we spent the next two hours talking about our past when Reyna came in. I was glowing, but brighter than before, so when she came in, she had to shield her eyes for a few moments, before she put her hands down. Yep, that was totally not in any way awkward.

* * *

**Yeah, guys I'm going to continue giving you short chapters until you review, or follow my story. Bleh bleh bleh. Um, challenge of the day. Send op e person who you don't like an email saying that you think they are very nice, and you wanted to let them know. Hahaha. I did this already and the reaction I got was hysterical.**


	4. you (mostly Selene)

**Okay, after a lot of reviews from my other stories saying that people loved me, hated me, and wanted to murder me, I finally had an idea. Thanks to:**

Random demigod (Guest): Yes, I know that Selene was actually named the moon, but according to this Selene's history, she is a star. I am going to make Selene's history after I finish these two stories that I'm working on.

**I really appreciate your support. Someone asked me today if there is a percy Jackson pairing that I do not like. The answer is no, I support any and all fandom pairings that you genuine freaks can come up with.**

* * *

Selene's point of view.

* * *

Reyna's hands swing to her side, while she tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Um, Piper, could you fill her in with the details," I stood up" I'm going to try and find some food." Piper smiled and patted the seat next to her, where I had been sitting. Reyna hobbled over, and grinned at me as I passed her.

I bolted out of the room -as soon as she sat down- and right into Leo. Oops. He dropped all of the wires, gizmos, thingymerbobs, and whatchamicallits that he had been holding. "Oh, my Gods, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

He just grinned, one very similar to Reyna's actually, and said," It's fine, I was just going down to the kitchen. You hungry?" I smiled right back. "Yeah, just a little." And then, my stomach growled, loudly. "Or a lot. A lot is good too."

He laughed, and set off down the hallway. When we finally reached the kitchen, It was dark. Leo stepped in, and held out what I could make out to be his hand. I took a step forward and fell right onto a plushy item, the couch. Sudenly, a light was turned on, but it was kind of dim. I looked up at Leo. He was holding fire.

* * *

After I was done with my little freak out episode, we found the actual lights and turned them on. I walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottled water. Hey, I might be out of this world, but I know what a water bottle is. I sat down at the counter, making myself at home. "So, who knocked up Reyna?" The question came out louder than I meant it too.

Leo stopped what he was doing, and looked up at me, goofy face no longer there. "I did." Way to go Selene. "Oh"

_That's all you can say?_

_Well, what would you expect me to say?_

_Oh, I don't know, SORRY MAYBE I-_

My little brain conversation was cut short when I looked up at _him._

"You." I whisper, my voice echoing inside my head where I left off.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliffie. By the way, Don't hate, I love you all. This chapter will be posted on both of my current stories. Now, for the shout outs of my fans from OH, Gods.**

The Invisible Pretender: Thank you, I will take that into consideration.

BritneySolace (Guest): I like lazel too. thanks for reading

William: please, keep your love to yourself, I'm only 13.

**Thanks so much.**


	5. Percy and Annabeth

**Um, thank you to those of you who reviewed me. I am so sorry for not having updated. My laundry room flooded, and that's where my computer is. W are going to have to re-hook it back up, so for now, I am going to use my iPad.**

**Shout outs:**

**The Invisible Pretender**

**William(guest)**

**Random Demigod (guest)**

**Thank you for your support. Here's your story**.

* * *

_Reyna's point of view._

* * *

Piper blabbered endlessly about Selene's adventures while being a star."And that is how Selene was in the basement. I thought that her description sounded a lot like-"

Something clicked" Jason. I think it was Jason." Piper looked up from the magazine she was looking at. "Yeah, but Jason wouldn't hurt a fly, right?"

"I don't know, he has been acting strange lately. He yelled at me last night for getting pregnant."

Piper scooted over to me and held me, and rubbed my back. "You want a drink?"

I nodded, and stood up, carefully avoiding the brushes, hair dryers, and bracelets. When I finally got to the door, Piper rammed into my back. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry. I tripped."

"I wonder how."

Piper sighed, and opened the door. As we neared the end of the hallway, we saw Jason opening the door to hear a voice, strangely sounding like Selene's, in a faint whisper.

"You"

She said it like it was a curse, fear trickled in my veins from that one word.

* * *

_Selene's point of view._

* * *

"G-get away- away from me." The man came closer. "D-don't touch me! STAY AWAY!" The last word was said with so much force, that The man flew back**.(oh, yeah. Super powers!)** He stood up and sauntered near me. "How did you get out." He picked me up by my hair. "Who helped you?!" Tears blurred my vision.

Leo stood up. "I did. Jason get off of her."

"Leo, you don't understand, she- "

"Is a human being that doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Jason dropped me onto the floor and slapped me across the face. I fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The girls cam thundering into the room, with a black haired kid and a blonde running in behind them.

"You're right, Leo. It deserves worse."

The black haired kid pulled the blonde into the room and in front of me. Soon followed by Reyna and Piper. "What is going on here?"

Jason pointed to me. "This bitch is messing with my plans."

The blonde girl tugged on Piper's sleeve, "What's he talking about?" Piper shrugged.

"Jason, you are hereby under house arrest." But it wasn't Percy who told him that, no, it was the blonde girl. She crouched near me and helped me up.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth."

* * *

**And that concludes my awesome chapter.**


	6. Burned

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews. Shout outs:**

**wisdom-of-the-sea: Thank you for your support. **

**Guest: Selene, in this case, is actually a star, not a goddess or titaness, please keep that in mind. But, still, thanks. **

**Guest: Yes, Reyna is carrying Leo's child. **

**Scar the Unicorn (Guest) : the daughter of Poseidon is Selene, her past will be written in another story. **

**Guest: That's okay, young one, all will be explained soon**

**drugan: thank you for following. **

**ligh-Alyssa: thanks. **

**Sorry for not updating in forever. My life has been CRAAAAAAAAZZZZZYYYY!**

* * *

_"Hi, my name is Annabeth."_

* * *

**_Reyna's point of view_**

Annabeth stepped closer to Selene and sized her up before turning to Percy," We need to get I'm to the holding cell. Piper, take her to the medical facilities and see if you can treat her burns."

Selene looked at her arms with a surprised expression on her face, as if she had just noticed she'd been burned.

"Reyna!"

I turned around, "What?"

Leo chuckled at my behavior. "We're going to see that Jason can't get out." I nodded, and walked out of the room, eager to leave.

* * *

**_Selene's point of view_**

As I was being led out of the room and into the infirmary, I noticed that there was no fire or lightning during the argument in the small room. How did I get burned?

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I did this during Language Arts. Thanks! R&R!**


	7. In which we feel useless and emotional

**No one reviewed!D: But, I love you guys anyway. Maybe.O.o. No, seriously, I spent the rest of yesterday afternoon watching Nanalew and Meekakitty videos to make myself feel better. *sigh* Reviews help my heart not hurt... Here you go.**

* * *

**_Selene's point of view._**

As I sat down on the little hospital bed that smelled like rusty iron, Piper wrapped my arm in gauze. "So, where are you guys going anyway?"

"We need to negotiate peace terms with the Roman camp, and we need to have a meeting, so we might have to bring a gift. I don't know what we are going to ask though, so we might have to go on another trip."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, normally we wouldn't let mortals, but, we don't exactly know what to do with you."

"Oh." I looked at my hands, not helping but feel a little out of place.

**_Reyna' point of view_**

"Can you pass me the wrench?" I looked through the toolbox, and then looked in the pocket of his jeans. "Leo, its in your pocket."

He looked down and got it own. He flashed me his famous Leo-crazy grin. "I knew that." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, you did Leo."

Leo got down on his knees and started working on the bottom of the cage. I placed my hand on my stomach, and rubbed. Why? It felt good, that's why. "Hey can you pass my the little box over to the side?"

I silently passed it down. He turned his knee facing me. "Reyna, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He opened the box to reveal a simple t elegant sapphire ring with a silver band

jewelry/rings/album-4/13/32.

I looked towards his face with tears in my eyes. A notion that I was surprised and feeling emotion, which you don't normally get to see. "Yes."

* * *

**Okay, I felt that this is where I need to stop, so yeah. The babies are actually at six and a half moths, so we need baby names. I was thinking Aiden for the boy, Lilly for the girl, and I don't know what the other one will be yet, so I will put up a poll with a bunch of baby names that have been suggested. **

**Question: Do you like macaroni? Review Please! I will probably update tommorow. We are getting iPads taken away and back to the school on Friday, so After that, be prepared for spelling mistakes and I might not update as much because my computer is stupid and slow. That was a long rant! Bye you guys, thanks!**

**~ijusttaserdyou**


	8. Poll

**Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to let you know that the poll for this story is up. thanks!**

**~ijusttaserdyou **


	9. Octavian? Really?

**Thanks you guys! I love it when I get follows and reviews! Here's the shout outs: coolist27 **

**CottonCandyMonster **

**TheInvisiblePretender**

**Thanks you guys, I appreciate it! On to the story!**

* * *

**_Selene's point of view_**** TIME SKIP TO MEETING WITH GREEKS/ROMANS...**

* * *

A pale sickly looking boy walked to the middle of the roman meeting room (AN/ I don't know what they're called). He turned his head towards Reyna and sneered. I felt my fists curl up, Reyna, Piper, and I had gotten close over the past few weeks. Piper had managed to convince to the talking statue, as snotty as he was, that I wasn't a threat.

I sat next to Piper, who looked as equally pissed that he would look at Reyna like that. As he walked to the middle of the room, he tripped over his too-long purple robe. Most of the crowd chuckled, and I smiled.

He cleared his throat," The Preators, Reyna and Percy, want to have a peace treaty with the Greek and Roman camps. As Augur, the Gods have approved. Apollo gave me a personal message himself," he smirked," to let you know how proud he was of you."

His face set back into that grim line and walked into the crowd. I almost felt bad for the pathetic look on his face, almost.

* * *

**AFTER THE MEETING WAS OVER...**

* * *

I walk out of the meeting room, to be met with the sight of Reyna and Leo sharing a small kiss. Affectionate, but discreet.

The sight of it made my stomach twist. Was this? No. No, no, no, no, no! I do not like-like my best friend's boyfriend/fiancé! Oh. My. Gods.

* * *

**_Reyna's point of view _**

Octavian was the worst public speaker ever. His after speech about how we can't trust the Greeks was two hours long, and I had to call the centurions to keep the yelling down, with all of the people he was riling up. Leo came bounding up to me. "Hey, how'd the meet go?"

"Boring, not much happened."

"Sorry I wasn't there, I was fixing up the ship"

"Why'd you have to fix it?"

"I may have accidentally blown up the kitchen."

"Oh. My. gods, Leo!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure, and neither was burning the macaroni!"

"That was funny." I scoff, even though it was funny. I crack a smile and kiss his cheek. "Yeah," I say softly," That was funny." I coughed, and pulling my hand to my mouth, pain surged through my lungs. Taking my hand down I saw little drops of red here and there, staining my hand.

* * *

**I need baby names! Poll is up! Question: Are you, in your opinion, a good singer?**


	10. Sweet Dreams

***Looks around for enemy haters. Comes out of peeping hole.* Hey guys, I'm sorry I Haven't been writing very much, the thing is… There are no EXCUSES! Well, not any you haven't heard any way. I want to thank all of you for being very supportive anyway.**

**I have gotten reviews, follows and favorites everyday! I'm putting all shout outs at the bottom of the page. Excuse me. *turns away sobbing***

* * *

Reyna's point of view

* * *

After the little splotches of red, I couldn't go to sleep. What if I had Lung Cancer? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or…I 'm going to the doctor tomorrow any way to get my ultra sound, so, I'll just ask then. Let me tell you, it's not easy being 6 and ½ months pregnant. I'm excited, but nervous. The doctor said that we're having 2 girls and one boy.

"Hey, why are you up this late?" I turned around; it was just Selene.

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?" She looked at the ocean.

"I thought That I might go for a late night swim, but I guess I can't. It's too cold out here anyway." She looked at the water wistfully, her blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"You know, I'd always wanted blonde hair." She turned and smiled at me. "I've always wanted brown hair like yours and Leo's. I thought that without it, I wasn't a true daughter of Poseidon." I gaped. She was a daughter of Neptune? I never knew. And judging by the way no one else mentioned it, they didn't know either. She didn't even look anywhere close to Neptune; more like Minerva, if anything.

"You know I used to wish that I never was a demigod," she turned her head towards me and smiled," but I won't bore you with the details." She turned and left, without another word.

I went and crawled back into bed with Leo, pondering why she didn't want to be a demigod.

* * *

Selene's point of view

* * *

That wasn't really wanting to go for a swim, but how can you say to one of your best friends that your crushing on their boyfriend/fiancée. It's not really supposed to be that way. I guess I'll have to tell somebody soon, because I can't keep this bottled up inside of me for too long. I might explode.

I walk back to my room, feeling bad that I couldn't tell her the truth. I drifted off to sleep, these thoughts buzzing around my head.

~~~~~~~Dream Land~~~~~~

I walked along the ocean, soaking in the sunshine. Apollo walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and look up to him as his face turns earthen.

Earth man speaks with a raspy voice," _Your time will come soon, young star. You must give a great sacrifice for your new friends to be happy, and for your love to find peace. I repent what I have done to you and your friends in the past, but now, if you are not sent back, time will erase itself and the thread of time will be snipped."_

"But what have I done?"

_"__Nothing, it's what the one with the blue eyes has done. "_

The Earth Lady disappears, and the ground underneath me opens up into a black abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Land~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Reyna, Leo, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth come in, with concern cast on their faces. Reyna comes and sits on my bed. "Hey, are you going to be alright?"

I nod my head shakily, "Yeah, it was just a dream. Not even real." _Except for the first part._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not bad, not good enough? Tell me. I think I can stand the flames, I'm a big girl. So Shout outs:**

**Fantome775701**

**Emma-sempa****i**

**Violet Voltori**

**Xander Jacobson Son of Athena**

**IcePhoenix12360**

**IzzyQuagmire0907**

**Guests**

**And the one who has been here with me the entire story*sniff sniff*:**

**_The Invisible Pretender_**

**So, Goal for this week: Drink one small can of rootbeer, even if you don't like it and hey! Stop MAKING FACES!**


	11. The End

**Hey, This is summer, so you know that I'm not going to be updating as much as I should. Shout outs:**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**Percylia22**

**Emma-sempai**

**TailsDoll13**

**Ble fotia**

**xXTheDragonRiderXx**

**justbeingahoalove****r**

**OK! On to the story:**

* * *

**Reyna's point of view: ANY IMAGINE DRAGON SONG WOULD WORK FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'LL LIST THEM FOR WHAT I THINK WOULD WORK BEST FOR WHICH SONGS. NOW ITS 'TIPTOE'**

I walked back from Serene's room feeling like she wasn't telling me all of the story. "Hey", Leo looked at me," Don't you ever feel like… like we're all just pawns in a board game?" Leo looked at me with a weird expression on his face," No, why? Do you?" I shook my head, trying not to look too suspicious. And with that we both got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Selene's point of view:**

_THE NEXT WEEK, SELENE'S CRUSH GREW INTO SOMETHING MORE, AND IT'S STARTINGTO MAKE HER LIFE VERY INTERESTING._

I stood in the kitchen, fixing a glass of milk, when Leo walked in with Reyna, both having huge grins on their faces. I raised my eyebrows," What's gotten into you guys?" Reyna looks towards me and(if possible) her grin got even bigger. "Well, you know how I thought that I might have lung cancer?" I nodded. "The doctors said that I didn't, and it only happened because I was( This is where she explains, but I was too lazy to say it so here.), so It's not that big of a deal!"

Percy and Annabeth come streaming down the steps. " You guys! We made it!" The others start cheering, while I stand there, confused. "Made it where?" Annabeth glared at Piper," You were supposed to tell her." Piper shook her head," She wouldn't listen."

"Listen to what?" Piper turned towards me, along with everyone else. It wasn't unusual, though. It was starting to become a normal occurrence. "We are on a quest to go save Apollo from the Pit of Souls. Athena said that only a sacrifice can release Apollo, so we're going to sacrifice a horse, which is part of the reason Hazel and Frank aren't coming."

Percy nodded," Yeah, can we go now? Apollo has had all this time, and I can't wait to get back to camp." We all started towards the deck- except for Leo, he went to the control center- and as we came up, we could see the Island of the Dead. And though it was beautiful, I was worried about Apollo. I mean, we were dating, once upon a time. Leo lowered the ship down into the water and sent the anchor down.

* * *

As we left the ship, we could get a bigger view of the island. It was set up like a resort. There was the welcome sign in the front, the hotel behind that, souls set up on the beach to our right, and the little towns and shops on the left. We walked through the welcome center, where the soul- a lady in the business suit -n the front told us that we could check in the hotel after only staying here an hour. Yay!

We walked around the town, asking everyone where the Pit of Souls was, but no one answered. Then it clicked inside my brain. "Hey, guys," they looked at me," Maybe you have to be dead for them to talk to you." Leo creased his forehead in the most adorable way ever! "But, none of us are dead. Someone has to die for them to talk," He glared at Reyna," No, you're pregnant." **DEMONS**

She sighed. "I wasn't going to say that, Leo. I'm not going to kill the kids." Piper steps forward," I'll do it, I mean, my mom will be proud of me." I shake my head. "No, I'll do it. I don't have anything to live for anymore. I have no one I can go to anymore, they're all dead. The person I love doesn't love me back, and I fell from the sky. I guess I know why."

I unsheathed my dagger," So. Try not to have too much fun without me. Okay?" Before any of them could answer or prostest, I took my dagger( that I never told you about) and drove it into my stomach. "NO!" Piper screamed. I fell to the ground, knife in my stomach, a puddle of blood forming around me.

It's funny, when you're dying. You sort of hurt for a second, and then it just tickles. It's like you're not even dying, more like falling asleep. You can hear everyone around you, but they're not really into focus, like A picture that wasn't ready when you took the photo.

The voices are clear, but you can't make out what they're saying. And then you can't hear them at all, and instead you her the one you love most in, or out of the world. For me, that was Apollo. Suddenly, instead of laying near them, I was standing next to him. I guess I didn't really love Leo as much as I did Apollo. I reached forward and grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him around, but I went through him.

I guess he felt it though, because he turned around, eyebrows shooting up higher than I've ever seen them go, and his mouth curved into a smile. "Selene!" He tried to grab my hand, but it just went through me. I manage a smile. "You can go now Apollo. You're free." He smiled," Then what are we waiting for, lets go." I shook my head," I can't Apollo. The pit required a sacrifice to free you and-"

"NO! I thought I told you never to risk your life for me ever again! I thought I said no! Not after last time!" Apollo looked at me with tears shining in his eyes. I smiled, feeling the wetness of tears in mine, too. "Well, I never obey orders anyway. But I'll always love you, and Wait for you." A few tears slipped out from both of us, even though we tried to keep them in.

"Now go, before you get stuck in here forever." He looked at me, tears shining in his eyes about to prostest when I leaned forwards and kissed him back into the portal that was slowly closing. As we broke apart I could hear him screaming my name, and I broke down into sobs. The portal closed as I heard him say, wait for me.

* * *

**Reyna's point of view**

As the portal closed and we got our last view of Selene , she turned grey, and started sobbing, wailing and screaming. But we couldn't hear her anymore. Apollo walked over to her, tears spilling over his and all of our faces, whispered something into her ear, picked her up and walked towards the beach. We followed, silent sobs racking all of our bodies.

He laid her down into the water, closed her eyes, and she dissolved into the water as Apollo turned towards Percy." She was you're sister, you know." He nods and starts to cry harder.

So, that's it then, mission accomplished. We will never forget Selene and the sacrifice she made for the one she loved.

* * *

**No one's point of view**

I guess love sort of has a mind of it's own. You can love someone who you didn't think even knew you existed, or someone who doesn't love you back, but in the end, love will always find a way.

* * *

**This is the end of Falling to Earth, But OH MY G****OD'S will continue in about a month cuz you guys know I won't update. LUV YA! Ijusttaserdyou**


End file.
